Battousai from Europe
by Rurouni-Sano
Summary: A warrior from Euroupe has arrived in Japan, searching for a man who had killed so many at a young age. Chapter 3: Saito's Daughter, Departure
1. Chapter 1

The Battousi from Europe

I have finally started a fic that has something to do with my name. What all of you die-hard fans have been waiting for. RoomisemptyDamn, must be in the wrong room… Anyway, what few fans I do have, you have finally got a Kenshin fic to read. I hope you enjoy!

Rurouni-Sano

Disclaimer: I am a man of few possessions, but unfortunately, the Kenshin-gumi isn't one of them…

Chapter One: The Slayer Arrives

After the Meiji Era, after the defeat of Shishio, a lone warrior in Europe decided to travel to Japan, for reasons unknown, even to himself, at the time of his arrival. He was pretty young still, thirty winters, and was already an accomplished warrior. He had blue eyes and blonde hair, and now had dark stubble of a beard. He also had a few principles that he lived by. One of them was that those who did not use their own skills were weak.  
Back in his homeland, Poland to be precise, he had heard rumors of a manslayer in Japan, who had killed many at half his age and many more before he had turned twenty. He did not believe these tales to be true, and decided to travel to the foreign country himself to find out more. He used his earnings to fund the trip, and was soon on his way.

During the trip, he had picked up a little bit of Japanese, and got sick a lot. To pass the time, he listened to the strange tongue between the times he hurled over the side of the boat.

The journey to this foreign land had been long and uneventful. By the time the European warrior had arrived, he was restless, and his blood was boiling.

Carefully, he stepped off of the ramp, and looked around. "None of those bastards around here. At least I can get off that damn boat and ease my stomach… Curse he who came up with the idea of sea-travel." He placed a hand on his long sword, a habit that was hard to break, even after a year of peace…

He walked around for a while, ignoring the stares that his curious weapon and armor were attracting. Finally, he came up to a place that smelled like beef. He walked in without removing his boots, which earned him many glares, and placed himself at an empty place. He sat down, not in the traditional Japanese style, but with one leg up, and the other on the ground, both bent the same way.

"Sir," A young girl, apparently a servant, came up to him. "Please, remove your boots outside."

"Get me some beef stew," the warrior said gruffly in crude Japanese, throwing a small bag of gold coins on the table. The girl bowed, and ran off.

Shortly, a few men walked up to his spot. The one that stood in the front said in English, "Sir, it is our custom to remove our shoes outside buildings. Please, go outside and remove your boots."

"It may be yours, but it is not mine." The warrior spoke in a way that patronized the Japanese traditions and way of life.

"Sir, please, we do not wish to use force on new comers."

"Deal with it."

"All right, you leave us no choice to defeat you, and defend our customs."

"I have no business with you." And for the first time, he looked up at the men around him. He saw, in the folds of a few of their robes, or whatever they called their clothes, were guns. Then in English, he sneered, "Actually, I do have some business with a few of you. Those of you that have guns," Then, he raised his voice. "And all of you other weaklings that carry guns!"

In a nearby corner, Kenshin, Karou, Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Magumi had seen all that had happened, and had heard his comments.

"We should kill him," Yahiko said, clenching his fist.

"Now, now, Little Yahiko, killing is not the way to settle disputes," Kenshin said, waving a hand. Then, there was a sudden scream of pain, and several pairs of feet trying to run out. Apparently, the warrior had stabbed a man with a carefully aimed dagger. "However, it seems that this individual believes that it does settle things properly." Kenshin turned serious, and along with Sano walked towards him. The warrior stood up, and saw the pair walking towards him. The warrior drew his sword, and felled another man. He ran outside, and challenged all those with guns. By this time, however, the police had arrived and had Akabeko surrounded.

"Drop your weapon, Englishman. We have you surrounded." A translator yelled out, apparently under the discretion of the police chief.

"It is as I thought," Kenshin said, more to himself than anything. "I wonder…."

"What is it, Kenshin?" Karou asked.

"It is nothing, Karou-Dono. Please, go back inside." Karou nodded, and walked back inside. Kenshin walked toward the police chief followed by Sanosuke. "Sir, allow this one to handle this."

"Forget it, Kenshin, I can handle this guy, no problem," Sano said, and walked towards the foreigner. The Englishman took it that it was the sign of a challenge, and drew his sword. He also looked past Sano and saw Kenshin.

"Red hair…" he muttered, "And a cross shaped scar on his cheek… It's him…"

Well, what do you think? Please, tell me your comments, for good or evil. Speaking of which, who does this Englishman think he is? Who does Kenshin think the Englishman is? Find out next time in The Battousai from Europe!


	2. Chapter 2

The Battousai from Europe

Well, here is chapter two. I am actually surprised; I never thought it would be so popular… Well, here is what you have all been waiting for!

_Rurouni Sano_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin-gumi. 

Chapter Two: The Two Hitokiri

The Englishman sheathed his sword and started to walk towards Kenshin, but the tall man with spiky hair stopped his progress short. "Out of the way, punk," he growled.

"I dunno what you just said, but if you can't beat me, you can't beat Kenshin," Sano responded. However, seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere, the foreigner stepped back and put his hand on his odd sword. Sanosuke knew just how to beat him. The armor was the only thing protecting him, and the "mastery of the three layers" would be able to destroy it easily. Not giving the man a chance to draw his sword, Sanosuke charged.

In the second that closed the distance between the two fighters, the Englishman drew his knife and, using the momentum that the fist fighter gave himself, stabbed his opponent in the chest. Sanosuke stopped short and collapsed to the ground.

"Pathetic," the knight muttered, and spat on the ground. He sheathed his dagger and stepped over the unconscious man. He hadn't killed him; he just hit him in a non-vital spot. The only man he was going to kill was in front of him, with red hair and a cross -shaped scar…

Kenshin stepped forward as Sanosuke went down. He had heard rumors about this knight; according to them, he was as fearsome in Europe as Kenshin was during the Bakumatsu, perhaps even more. Kenshin knew what – no, who – he was here for. He was here to kill the rurouni.

As Kenshin put a hand on his sakabato, the knight stepped forward, and put a hand on his sword as well. "Kenshin?" the knight asked in rough Japanese. Kenshin jumped forward lightening fast, also not giving his opponent the time to react. The foreigner jumped back, and parried off the rurounis' attack. Kenshin immediately executed the spiral dragon flash; however, the knight warded off that blow too.

_Damn_ Kenshin thought. Although the armor looked heavy, it apparently wasn't.

The battle raged on for another hour, each using key moves. Finally, Kenshin got through with his ultimate attack. By this time, the knight had drawn his dagger, and was breathing heavily. Kenshin's attack knocked the European onto the ground. Before the police could move in, however, he got up and ran off.

_That way… Leads to the river!_ Kenshin sprinted after him, but he was too exhausted to run after him.

As he charged through the town European headed towards what he thought was a river. Luckily, he found his way without collapsing. Looking behind him, he heard shrill whistles coming towards him. Some people had started to gather, and he plunged into the river. Then, everything went black…

Hey, sorry this chapter is so bad and short. But I needed to finish it before I get grounded…. I am failing math. Well, by the time I get back on, and work on other stories, I should have ideas to go on with this. So, till then!

_Rurouni Sano_


	3. Chapter 3

The Battousai From Europe

_Well, this is chapter three. Sorry about the long wait. I hope that this chapter will be longer and a lot better than the previous two. Also, I will add another OC, who will be introduced shortly._

_Rurouni Sano_

_I DO NOT own the Kenshin-gumi_

The European slowly opened his eye. The other, he soon realized, was bandaged shut. He had a throbbing headache, and he felt bruises and cuts all over his body. He tried to pick his head up off of the 'pillow' (or so he assumed), but a small hand firmly pressed his undamaged shoulder down.

He looked at the person, and saw a small woman, of probably eighteen. She stared back at him, not with hate, as he supposed that the Easterners would look at him with, but with certain sadness. The knight had never experienced it before.

The man moved his arm to reach for his dagger, but found that he didn't have it on him. In fact, for that matter, he wasn't even wearing armor. This time, he was able to push himself off of the 'bed', despite the woman's efforts. He found himself in a sort of dress that some women wore in his native country.

He tried to stand up, but found that he couldn't move his legs. The woman began talking, but all he could figure out was 'sit'. Regretfully, he lay back down. This was going to be a longer visit than he thought it would be….

The knight awoke with a start. He sat up, and breathed the cool night air. Another night in this place. He couldn't stand it anymore, he had to get out.

The Englishman nodded to himself, and tried to stand up. At first, he couldn't quite get it, but he stood up straight on the second try.

Suddenly, a wave of dizziness passed over him, and he fell to one knee with a loud bang and passed out. The young woman who had been watching over him came in, and saw what had happened. Being so small, she couldn't do much, but she did pull a blanket over him. After doing so, she closed the door and went to bed.

The Next Morning…

"So, how is our visitor?" Saito Hajime asked his daughter, Saito Saize.

"He is fine, father," the girl replied. "Last night though…"

"He tried to get out?" Saito finished for her. "I wouldn't have stopped him."

"Father…" she began to pout. Actually, the Wolf of Mibu wasn't her real father; her real parents had died when she was young, and the policeman 'Fujita Goro' took her in. He didn't really want to, however. She knew what the man really was, and she basically blackmailed him. So now, she was the daughter of Saito.

Another fact was that she was from Europe, and her parents had moved to Japan, where they were killed.

"I don't trust him; he reminds me of Himura…" Saito said.

"I didn't stop him; he passed out before he did anything," Saize said.

After she said this, they fell into silence, both drinking the tea she had prepared.

"So, what do you know about our target?" Saize broke the silence, bringing up the reason that they were there for.

In the Next Room…

The Englishman tried to understand what the natives of Japan were saying. Slowly, he was beginning to comprehend the tongue, but he still only knew a few phrases.

By this time, however, he understood little of what the two people (a grown man and the young woman, from what he could tell) were talking about. Something about an illegal drugs dealer. Interesting… He closed his eyes, and concentrated on the conversation.

"Apparently, his roots go deeper than we thought," Hajime said. "Most of the people in the village have ties to him, one way or another. Most are part of his little yakuza, and a few are drug partners. In fact, the only ones who don't have connections with him are either old ladies, or those too young to understand such a thing."

"How could you not have heard about this? I mean, something like this surely would've leaked sooner rather then later…" Saize said, voicing her thoughts.

"I don't get it either," Saito replied, lighting a cigarette. "Anyways, our little ploy is working somewhat. But I still don't know what we're going to do about our visitor." He frowned in concentration.

"Maybe, once he recovers, we might be able to get him to help us," Saize suggested.

"Perhaps. We shall see." Was all Hajime said, and he put out the cigarette.

The Englishman didn't get much. Oh well.

But he did smell cigarette smoke, and that reminded him of his old habit. He'd quit, but if he smelled the all-too-familiar smoke, he'd start getting urges.

Great. Not only was he going to be stuck here for a long time, his patience was going to be tested.

… Dammit.

At the Kamiya Dojo…

"You're going off again?" questioned Karou.

"Unfortunately, yes, Karou," Kenshin replied. "I don't think that the Englishman died in the river, as police reports say."

"But why? Even if he did survive the river, he'll be too injured to move around, and I highly doubt that anyone will want to help a foreigner," Yahiko said, taking a brake from practice.

"Who said you could stop, twerp?" Karou said, and sent him back inside. "One hundred more strokes, Yahiko!" she shouted after him.

"Damn woman…" Yahiko mumbled, and began training again.

"But Yahiko is right, Kenshin. No one would want to help him," Karou continued, getting more worried by the second.

But Kenshin just smiled. "Do not worry about this one, Karou-dono. This is not the same situation as with Shishio," the Rurouni said. _It will be a lot worse…_ He embraced Karou, and then turned. "I'll return in a couple of weeks, no more than a month."

"Good bye…" Karou managed to say.

It was at this time that Sano decided to wake up (finally) and saw that Karou was upset.

"What's wrong, Karou?" he asked. Then he realized. "Did that ass take off again?"

_I think that this was a lot better than the other two put together. Oh, and I came up with the name 'Saize' out of the blue. I don't really know any Japanese names, so I just winged it. I hope I do not offend anyone…_

_Rurouni Sano_


End file.
